


Angel's Are Watching Over You

by curiously_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is not a powerful angel, but he has the power to affect one human's life and change it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Are Watching Over You

Castiel is not a powerful angel; he is not an archangel or even a guardian angel. No, Castiel is merely the angel of Thursday, new changes, and travel. Compared to his brothers and sisters, Castiel is what humans think of as cherubs. He is not a cherub, but standing next to his older and infinitely more powerful kin, he feels as tiny and innocent as one.

So, when Castiel somehow finds himself on the human plane, watching a young boy making dinner for his even younger brother, the angel is somewhat confused.

"Come on, Sammy," the boy pleads. "If you eat your mac 'n cheese, I promise we'll go get some icecream." He doesn't mention their meager funds, doesn't confess that he hasn't had lunch at school in weeks. Instead, this fragile human boy is doing everything in his, albeit limited, power to make his little brother happy.

And it works. Castiel stares as Sammy scarfes down the bowl of noodles, he doesn't notice that there isn't any for his brother, before running off to get his jacket. To be fair, Sammy is only four years old and his entire world is made up of his brother, father, and playing.

"A'most ready, De!" he yells from the bedroom. Dean smiles softly, ignoring the hunger pains (really, they've almost gone away) and the fact that the world is a little wobbly around him (it's been like that for days). He grabs his own coat coat and leans against the door, waiting for his Sammy.

Castiel is confused by this human's behaviour. His brothers and sisters have told him about how selfish they are, how willing to destroy 'loved ones' in order to gain wealth and power. So yes, he knows all about humans, but this one is not at all like what he's been told to expect. No, this human, Dean, has ignored his own needs to the point where he is very nearly wasting away. It's rather obvious to Castiel that he hasn't eaten in far, far too long and sleep? Well, judging from the unfocused gaze and heavy bruising beneath his eyes, Dean's not had much of that either.

The angel finds himself becoming more and more intrigued by the little human as he follows the brothers to get Sammy his icecream.

He watches them for four days before their father returns, sees Dean grow weaker, lose more weight and sleep, and feels a sharp tug on his heart. No one should have to suffer so much. But the boy chooses this, unselfishly giving everything to his little brother so Sam won't have to go without. Because Sammy's his baby brother and Dean's got to take care of him, always and no matter the cost.

'Love,' Castiel thinks, 'can create the strongest of bonds, but it can also be the downfall of the strongest man.'

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
> **Author's note:** This story ignores practically everything in season five, sorry.  
> Creative Work of the Day for Monday, January 29, 2010.  
> Dean is four years older than Sam.


End file.
